Fresh Meat
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Snape24: Santana gets sent to prison and is frustrated when she has to give up some of her beauty products. Thus she turns to her new cell mate, Rachel Berry, to get what she wants. Smut ensues. Last request ever. Rachel/Santana. F/F.


Fresh Meat

Santana stood in the middle of the cell, pacing back and forth. She huffed every time she turned. Occasionally she would glare at her cell-mate, Rachel Berry. Rachel, despite having spent a few years in prison and Santana just having arrived, seemed scared by her new cell mate. She sat on the bench, her legs curled under her, as if she was worried that if she stepped on the floor it would offend Santana. She was visibly shaking and appeared too afraid to even speak. "I mean I can't believe it!"

Santana looked at Rachel, as if she was asking her for advice. Rachel, still a bit nervous, took this as her queue to talk. "I mean…it's…it's not that bad. I've found-"

"Did I ask for your advice?" said Santana.

"No…no. I'm so sorry," said Rachel.

"Just shut up." Santana went back to her pacing. After a while, she lifted the band of her pants up and looked down to inspect her body hair. She had shaved the other day, and there wasn't much growth there. Still, Santana could see the hairs starting to pop their heads out from her skin. She couldn't believe that they wouldn't let them shave in prison. She turned her head to Rachel. "I mean this is just unreasonable. How do you do it?"

"Uh, you want to talk to me now?" said Rachel.

"Is there anyone else here Jew Dwarf?" Santana shook her head impatiently.

"Um…well there are somethings you could trade…you know for stuff you want." Rachel put her legs on the floor. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do," said Santana. "But what could I trade genius?"

"I don't know," said Rachel. "What do you have?"

"Nothing!" Rachel jumped backwards, trying to avoid Santana's wrath. "Anything I had is now in police custody. Only things I got are the clothes I'm wearing right now."

"Well uh, do you have any friends on the outside?" said Rachel.

Santana let out a chuckle. "Course I've got friends on the outside. I mean I was popular in school. I was the head cheerleader. I've got plenty of friends."

"Well why don't you ask one of them to bring you something next time you visit?" said Rachel.

"Hmm, that's a good idea," said Santana, sitting down on the bench.

"Really?" said Rachel, a smile forming on her face.

"No Jew Dwarf," said Santana. "That's gonna take weeks to set up. How's that gonna help me right now? I've already got a forest growing down there. How do you shave?"

"I'm sure it's not that bad down there," said Rachel.

Santana got up and looked down her pants. "I mean it's headed that way. So how do you shave?"

"How…how do I shave?" said Rachel.

"You've been here for what, at least a year?" said Santana. "Surely you've found a way to shave?"

Rachel turned away from Santana, as if she had to think. "Well…well I just trade stuff for razors. Know what I mean?"

Santana got up and went to meet Rachel face to face. "Yeah, but how did you get stuff to trade if you've got no friends?"

Rachel bit her lower lip. "You know shaving was never really a problem for me."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Really, shaving was never a problem for you? I thought Jews were supposed to be hairy."

"Excuse me?" Rachel stood up off the bench.

Santana looked at Rachel's waist. "Show me your pubes."

"What?" said Rachel, her outrage replaced by confusion.

"Show me your pubes," said Santana. "That wasn't a request. I want to know what you look like down there."

"How about no?" said Rachel.

"How about yes?" Santana cracked her knuckles menacingly in front of Rachel.

Rachel looked like she was going to faint. "Sure…sure, don't want any trouble."

"Today Jew dwarf, today," said Santana.

"Alright, alright." Rachel undid her pants and tossed them to the ground. She then took her thumb, placed it under the elastic of her underwear, and slid it off of her. "Happy now?"

"Yes actually." Santana stared at Rachel's pubes, or more accurately Rachel's lack of pubes, completely awestruck. She had been in jail for almost two years, without access to razors, and yet it looked like she had just shaved yesterday. "How do you get it like that?"

Rachel blushed, her once pale skin turning red. "It's…it's never been a problem for me."

"What?" said Santana. "You've never had pubes?"

"No, I have grown hair down there," said Rachel. "It's just, it hasn't really grown that thick."

"I see," said Santana.

Rachel shivered. "Um, can I put my clothes back on? It's freezing."

"No," said Santana.

"No?" said Rachel. "Why not?"

Santana proceeded to get on her knees. "I want to have some fun first."

"Fun? What do you mean…oh." A feeling of realization dawned within Rachel and she decided not to fight Santana anymore. "I see, well proceed then."

"Atta girl." Santana stuck out her tongue and advanced towards Rachel. The process was slow. Rachel was shivering, making it difficult for Santana to get close. She eventually had to place her hands on the shaking girl to stop her from moving. However, soon Rachel seemed to calm down and Santana could begin.

Rachel placed her hand on Santana's head, forcing her in closer. As soon as Santana made contact with Rachel's body, she began licking. She started off simply. Just a very basic up and down movement on Rachel's slit. Even though it was simple, it still got Rachel excited and she moaned with pleasure. Made sense. She had probably hadn't had any human contact for years. The fact that she was now getting someone to lick her pussy was probably driving her crazy.

Santana continued this up and down motion for quite a while. She sped up a bit, but other than that, she didn't do anything that creative. However, she decided that since Rachel had been so helpful to her, she should at least make this enjoyable for her. Thus, she moved onto Rachel clit. She started out by making circles around the clit. They were slow and teasing, trying to get as much anticipation as she could out of Rachel. This worked better than anticipated. Rachel was practically sopping wet. Something wet shot into Santana's eye. No exaggeration, if she hadn't been experienced in this kind of thing before, she would probably have drowned.

After getting Rachel worked up, Santana's tongue licked the clit. Just a light tap at first. Rachel was already soaking wet at this point and as Santana did this, she could feel her fingers dig into her scalp. She liked rough apparently. Good for her.

Santana then began to lick harder and faster, attacking the clit recklessly. Rachel slumped down as this happened. In that instant, Santana grabbed Rachel ass and squeezed it. In response, she slumped up against the wall, almost as if she was going to pass out from all this excitement. Rachel was about to come any second now. Santana decided to try something she had heard about. She nibbled on Rachel's thigh. This elicited a powerful scream from the girl. At this time, Santana decided that Rachel was ready for her signature move.

Santana picked her face off of Rachel's thigh and kissed her clit. This sent her over the edge. Rachel almost doubled over as she came. Santana got off her knees and reached for Rachel's clothes. She went to hand them to the other girl, but when she did, she found Rachel fast asleep in her bunk. Santana decided to get in the bunk with her and the two slept together for the rest of the night.

 **A/N: So there it is: My last request ever. I'm done. I've got some other stories I want to work on and I hope you guys enjoy them. If you've got any more requests or ideas, please try to find someone else.**

 **Love,**

 **MobBob**


End file.
